


I'm Here

by camzhi10



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, How it should have happened, based on a fic suggestion, juls comforting val, possibly a part two idk, soft juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: based on a suggestion: after the hostage situation then Valentina has major PTSD so Eva feels helpless and has no other choice than to convince Juliana to come help comfort her idk give it a try





	1. Chapter 1

"Vale," Eva sighs as she walks into her little sister's room for what feels like the tenth time in just under an hour. "You need to eat something... You haven't eaten in a day, yet along left your bed..."

The taller brunette tears her eyes away from the ceiling and gives her sister a look and Eva hadn't seen her eyes so blank and lifeless since the day their dad passed and it was starting to scare her how emotionless she seemed. 

Eva walks over to the bed and pulls the covers off from her body, pursing her lips together when she sees two empty bottles of tequila laying next to her. "At least you've gotten liquid in you," she mumbles, getting a slight smile from the girl laying in her bed. "What can I do?"

Valentina chuckles bitterly and shakes her head before looking back up at the ceiling. "I think you've done enough Eva."

The older sister know what she was referring to and it hurt her that she had hurt her sister to this point. It didn't help with this whole hostage situation happening to add on to her little sisters feelings either. She knew what she needed to do.

Eva made her way out of her bedroom and walks over to Silvina. "I need to go somewhere, but I'll be right back. Can you just watch her?"

Silvina gave her a confused look but nodded her head.

Ten minutes later then the oldest sister was standing outside a front door she not so long ago had been standing outside of and knocks on the door again, taking a deep breath. She never thought she would do this. 

The door opens in just a matter of seconds and she has to bite down on her tongue and swallow her pride as she meets Juliana's eyes. "I need your help," she says quietly, putting her own thoughts aside and only thinking about how she would be able to help Valentina.

Juliana is very surprised to see Eva back at her house again, having previously been there to tell her to stay away from Valentina and now she needed help from her? "I'm staying away from Valentina," she says, stepping away to close the door, but a hand on the door stops her and she sighs. "What?"

"Look, I'm not here for me... Valentina is not doing well and I don't know what else to do," Eva says frustrated, running her fingers through her hair. "If you really do love her as much as you say then you're gonna come with me," she knows that she's threatening her right now, but she feels desperate to get Juliana to come with her. She needs someone to help her sister. 

Juliana takes a deep breath as thoughts of Valentina being upset tugs at her heart and she nods her head, not knowing what else to say. 

-

When the two of them get home from a rather awkward car ride then Eva opens the door and they're immediately met with whimpers and cries coming from Valentina's room and that sure does light a fire underneath Juliana as she quickly starts running towards the taller girl's room.

She sees Valentina sitting on her bed, looking like a whole mess as she's crying, shaking her head as Silvina tries to come closer to her, but she holds her hands up as if she's gonna push her away if she comes too close.

Juliana felt her heart break by the sight of her ex-girlfriend and quickly takes action. She moves over to the bed and slips past Silvina, trying to meet Valentina's frantic look as she softly cups her cheeks, pushing against the hands that were trying to push her away. "Val, hey hey..." she tries to get her attention, noticing the other girl's eyes starting to focus on hers. 

Valentina was too wrapped up in her own thoughts that it took her a few seconds to realize that it was Juliana that was sitting in front of her and felt her breath being caught in her throat, feeling soft thumbs run over her cheeks to try away her tears and a pair of dark beautiful eyes searching for hers. "Juliana?" she whispers, feeling another tear run down her cheek.

"I'm here," she nods her head, feeling the other girl's hands grab at her shirt, tugging at it as her brows were furrowed. "Tranquila," she whispers, opening her arms as Valentina let her head fall against her shoulder, turning her face to nuzzle her nose into her neck. "It's okay," she whispers into her ear, her hand brushing through her hair.

Valentina felt her body immediately relax and it amazed her how much impact the smaller girl had on her. She hadn't slept in over 24 hours and haven't felt tired at all, only felt anxious. But the second Juliana's arms were wrapped around her body then she felt how heavy her body felt and tries to pull at the smaller girl's body, needing to feel more comfortable.

Juliana took a small glance behind her to see Eva study the situation with furrowed brows before she meets Juliana's eyes and for the first time then she actually gets a grateful look from the oldest sister as she gives her a slight smile before she grabs Silvina and guides her out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

The smaller girl settles down on the bed as Valentina settles on her chest, her eyes fluttering closed but she tries to hold them open. "Shh... You should rest, Val," she whispers as she strokes her hair and she didn't need to tell her twice as she soon feels the taller girl's breathing growing heavier by the second.

They lay like this for hours and Juliana doesn't mind. It gives her a lot of time to think, about everything. She thought she had broken up with Valentina for her own good, but she couldn't believe that she had just left her like that to deal with everything and even thought about leaving the girl behind. They had made a pact and Juliana was the one to break it and she was a part of why Valentina was as broken as she was and it upset her. 

"Perdón," she whispers over and over again against the taller girl's hair, struggling to word her feelings.

About an hour later then Juliana is almost letting herself drift off as well, but she's quickly awoken by Valentina leaping up from her chest, grabbing her chest and struggling to breathe. "Val, val," Juliana says softly as she cups her cheeks again, trying to calm down the taller girl's breathing. "You're safe, I got you," she says, feeling the other girl's trembling body calm down when their eyes meet.

"You're still here," Valentina whispers, letting her forehead fall against Juliana's cheek. 

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Val," Juliana says, feeling her bottom lip starting to tremble a little. "I should have been there and it shouldn't have happened at all and-"

Valentina lifts her head up and places her finger over the smaller girl's lips, shaking her head. "You're here now, right?"

Juliana nods her head, bringing her hand up to brush a stray of hair behind her ear. "I won't leave you again."

The taller girl feels a smile form on her face for the first time in what felt like forever and she finally felt safe because she had Juliana back. 

The smaller girl brings her pinky up and holds it up in front of Valentina. "I promise that I won't break our pact again. I won't let anyone come between us..."

Valentina raises an eyebrow and looks down her at pinky before looking up to meet her eyes again. "I'm not fully convinced," she whispers in a joking manner, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Juliana raises an eyebrow back at her before a grin spreads across her lips. "No?"

The other girl shakes her head.

The smaller girl knows her too well and knows what she's implying too as she leans forward, brushing her lips against the older girl's but stopping right before their lips meet and trails her lips down her jaw and further down until she finds the skin on her neck, feeling the other girl tilt her head to the side to give her more room.

Valentina lets Juliana push her down on her back and grabs her hips to pull her down on top of her, the other girl's lips never breaking with her neck as she starts sucking a little bit harder on her skin, making Valentina let out a small whimper in response. "Juls," she says as she grabs her and pulls her up. "Kiss me."

Juliana doesn't need to be asked twice, definitely not with the beautiful bright eyes staring right into hers as she leans down to capture the taller girl's lips with her own.

The taller girl feels her body react to Juliana and she finally feels something again after numbing her body with alcohol for two days straight. She deepens the kiss, swiping her tongue across the other girl's bottom lip and immediately getting access and pushes her tongue into her mouth. She takes this as an opportunity to flip their positions as she grabs Juliana's hips and rolls them over, making herself comfortable between her legs. 

She pulls back from the kiss and searches for the other girl's eyes, looking at her pleadingly as she's silently asking her if she wants them to stop, but Juliana answers by moving her hands to the bottom of Valentina's sweater, tugging it upwards and off of her body, throwing it on the floor before their lips meet again.


	2. I'm Here - part 2

Valentina lets Juliana push her down on her back and grabs her hips to pull her down on top of her, the other girl's lips never breaking with her neck as she starts sucking a little bit harder on her skin, making Valentina let out a small whimper in response. "Juls," she says as she grabs her and pulls her up. "Kiss me."

Juliana doesn't need to be asked twice, definitely not with the beautiful bright eyes staring right into hers as she leans down to capture the taller girl's lips with her own.

The taller girl feels her body react to Juliana and she finally feels something again after numbing her body with alcohol for two days straight. She deepens the kiss, swiping her tongue across the other girl's bottom lip, immediately getting access and pushes her tongue into her mouth. She takes this as an opportunity to flip their positions as she grabs Juliana's hips and rolls them over, making herself comfortable between her legs.

She pulls back from the kiss and searches for the other girl's eyes, looking at her pleadingly as she's silently asking her if she wants them to stop, but Juliana answers by moving her hands to the bottom of Valentina's sweater, tugging it upwards and off of her body, throwing it on the floor before their lips meet again.

-

Juliana knows that there's probably a ton of things that they need to talk about, well there is a ton of things they still need to talk about, but the way Valentina's lips were moving against hers and how her body was pressing against hers was telling her that she needed something else than to talk right now. She had already let her down once so she definitely wasn't about to do it again. 

The taller girl was feeling all of the emotions she had suppressed since Juliana had left her at the park come rushing back and she had to pull back for a second to study the girl laying underneath her.

It takes the smaller girl a moment to process the loss of contact and her eyes open in confusion. "Val, are you okay?" she asks worriedly, bringing her hand up to cup her cheek.

Valentina took a deep breath as she nods her head, having a slightly hard time wrapping her head around that Juliana was actually here. "Yeah, I-" she starts, but once she lets her eyes travel from Juliana's eyes and down to her parted lips and down her body then she couldn't understand why she would stop this moment. Why would she decide to question whatever was happening? No, she just wanted Juliana, she needed Juliana. 

After shaking her head of all thoughts then she couldn't help but to smile as she leans down again, brushing her lips against the smaller girl's. "I'm more than okay," she finishes before connecting their lips again. 

Juliana sighs contently against Valentina's lips, her hand moving from her cheek to tangle itself in her hair. She feels the other girl's hand run down her thighs and pulls on it, making her wrap her thighs around her waist as their bodies moved together. 

Valentina breaks their kiss slowly, letting her lips brush over her skin down to her jaw before connecting with the skin on her neck, leaving open mouth kisses on the skin she found there, grinning at against her skin when she felt Juliana's breathing growing heavier. She lets her hands wander down to her jeans, popping the button before managing to pull it down her legs (a little bit smoother than their first time when she needed help to do so) and trails her hands up her thighs gently, feeling the other girl shivering a little beneath her. 

"Val..." Juliana lets out a breathy moan, her stomach tensing when the taller girl starts pushing her sweater upwards, leaning down to kiss every inch of the newly exposed skin and the smaller girl places her hand on the back of her head. 

After Valentina manages to get Juliana out of her own sweater as well then the smaller girl sits up a little, looking amused at the taller girl's confused expression before she starts unbuttoning her jeans, tugging on it while never breaking eye contact. 

The taller girl loves the growing confidence in the smaller girl after everytime they sleep together and absolutely adore her playful side. She helps her as she lifts her hips a little, wiggling out of her jeans and letting it fall to the floor.

Juliana falls back down on the couch as she feels Valentina's hands on her shoulders, guiding her back down as her hands move around to her back, unhooking her bra slowly, pulling the material off her body. 

"You're so beautiful, Juls..."

The smaller girl felt her cheeks grow red, a giggling escaping her lips, but the giggle soon turns into a moan when Valentina's lips close around her hardened nipple, her teeth teasingly tugging at it and her hands grip the bed sheets beside her. "Val..."

The taller girl hum, moving over to her right breast to give it the same attention, swirling her tongue over the hardened bud.

"Val... Can you-" she stops herself, having to bite down on her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping her lips. 

"Yes, Juliana?" the taller girl ask innocently, glancing up from her position, her cheek resting on her chest. 

"Just... Touch me, please..."

The taller girl pulls back, looking into the other girl's pleading look, feeling her body heat up just by her telling her what to do. She drags herself up her body to give her one last peck before she trails her lips down her body, stopping at her hip bone to give it a playful nibble before pulling down her panties slightly, her tongue running over the exposed area until she felt a hand tug at her hair, her eyes looking up to meet Juliana's knowing look.

Juliana basically told her with her eyes 'stop fucking teasing me' and Valentina was quick to move further down her body, pulling her panties all the way down, her mouth watering and her own wetness sticking between her legs when she saw how wet she was. 

Valentina position her between her legs, her hot breathing hitting Juliana's core. She bit down on her bottom lip before she poke her tongue out to run between the smaller girl's folds, a moan coming from Juliana. 

"Ah, Val..."

The taller girl grins and grabs the other girl's leg, throwing it over her shoulder and wraps her arms around her hips to hold her down before finding her clit, sucking on it hard. She was loving the way her body was shaking underneath her touch as she moved one finger up to her entrance, pulling back as she gently push it inside. 

Juliana's breathing was growing heavier by the second, her hands moving up to cover her face as her face brows was furrowing in pleasure. She knew that she needed to be quiet before it was night time so just the slightest noise would probably wake someone up. 

Valentina eye her curiously, trying to watch how she's reacting before she adds a second finger, sitting up on her knees to be able to quicken the pace of her fingers once she noticed the smaller girl's thighs trying to close shut.

The smaller girl couldn't help those small moans that kept on escaping her lips and it got so bad that Valentina had to reach up to cover her mouth with her hand.

"You need to be quiet," she warns her, smirking at her as she increase the speed of her fingers, her thumb moving up to rub her clit, which was enough to push the smaller girl over the edge as her whole body shudders and starts twitching. 

The taller girl pulls her fingers out after a few seconds, leaving a few soft kisses on her inner thigh. She's about to lay down next to Juliana when she feels her tug on her hand and she meets her eyes confused. "What?"

"Come," she whispers shyly and Valentina complies as she moves up her body so that their faces were only inches apart, but Juliana shakes her head, her cheeks growing redder by the milli second as she keeps on pulling on her hand. "Like..." she doesn't even know how to say what she means...

Valentina seem to finally catch on to what she means and her eyes widen. "Juls... No... I'm gonna crush you..." she shakes her head, looking down at the petite girl beneath her. 

The smaller girl rolls her eyes before tugging on her arm. "Por favor, I can't move my legs..." she whispers.

"Let me know if, you know..." the taller girl whispers, definitely not going to deny that the thought of it had crossed her mind before and she did notice how her body was reacting to it. She moves up her body, straddling her face and hovering above her. 

Juliana wraps her hands around her thighs and pulls her down until her tongue comes in contact with her core, her tongue daringly brushing over her clit before she runs it between her folds, the older girl crying out quietly in pleasure.

"God, Juliana..."

The younger girl decide to not tease the other girl as she had done to her and lifts her head until she had her clit between her lips, sucking on it gently before she moves her tongue down to her entrance and slowly pushes it inside, feeling Valentina's walls clench around her tongue.

"Fuck," Valentina groans, her hands coming down to grab a hold of Juliana's hair as the smaller girl starts moving her tongue, thrusting it a few times before moving up to brush over her clit again.

Valentina, without thinking starts grinding down a little, her head falling forward and her eyes closing as small whimpers escapes her mouth, feeling herself coming closer and closer to the edge.

Juliana pulls the taller girl closer, wanting to feel her, which makes the other girl moan (probably a little too loud and waking everyone up) at the applied pressure. 

The taller girl had to reach up to grab a hold of the wall when she felt her thighs tense as she comes undone, her mouth opening in a silent moan. 

After a few seconds then Valentina gets off her body and cups her cheeks. "Are you okay?" having to ask because she was practically sitting on her.

Juliana lets out a little laugh, loving that the other girl manage to orgasm, get off her and then be worried in just a matter of second. "I'm perfect," she nods her head.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this wasn't my best smut at all buuut at least its something so i hope i satisfied someone

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at naming my work so that's just the name it got  
> this wasn't as good as i intended it to be but i really just wanted to write a juliantina fic  
> y'all can give me suggestions if y'all want something else
> 
> possibly a part two if someone wants it, i just wasn't in the mood to write smut today 
> 
> btw i dont proofread either


End file.
